Dark Sunshine
by SweetAsHuney
Summary: Bella moves back to La Push after her life with her mom falls apart. Seth, 19, imprints on Bella which ensures problems within the pack, Cullen's and nomads. What will Bella do when she finds out about all of the legends that build up her life?
1. Home

**I don't own Twilight or the Character's but this is my story! Thanks for checking it out! **

**Some important things to keep in mind: **

**Seth is Leah's OLDER brother at age 19, Leah at 17 (Bella is also 17) **

**Leah and Sam NEVER dated **

**Sam is Bella's OLDER half brother, also 19 **

**Bella lived with her mom, but when she dies she moves back to La Push where her dad was from, where her brother lives. **

**Leah and Bella are very close **

**Girls CAN'T phase **

**Jacob's blood line is NOT the alpha bloodline, Sam's is **

**Chapter One**

**Home**

**Bella's POV **

Home, I was finally home. Sure, life with my mom had been good, I loved her to death, but home was where I was born, where my father was, where my brother is. The small plane made its bumpy landing in the small Port Angeles airport and I anxiously waited for the door to open.

Six years. I have been away from home for six years. Sam and I talked every other night over the phone or Skype but it was never enough. He had come out to visit me in Arizona where my mom had taken me. My mom took me away a couple of months after my father, who never lived with us, died. Joshua Uley had never been a father, not to me and not to Sam.

Even though Sam and I both had the same father, the one who paid child support, but never really cared about us, we grew up together. Our moms had become friends, oddly enough, and he always sheltered me. He was two years my senior and I had always looked up to him. I was excited to see him.

I wish the circumstances of my moving back were different. I knew it was going to be hard to lie to him. Maybe not lie, but weave complicated half truths. He couldn't know, he just couldn't. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't heard the stewardess announce that we could start getting off the plane until the boy that had been seated next to me tapped me on the shoulder.

"Sorry." I said, smiling in apology. He shrugged his eyes moving down to my chest before he looked back at my face. He had the nerve to wink at me and I felt disgusted.

I turned and followed the throng of people to the baggage claim where I saw Sam. He had a huge grin on his face when he saw me. I smiled back and ran to him, launching myself into his arms. "Sammy!" I squealed as he spun me around, just like when we were little.

"Hey Bella. Wow, you look so...grown up." He put me down and looked into my face. I gave him a cheeky smile and poked his arm.

"I look different? Nope, I don't think so. You on the other hand look completely different, but the same you know?" He nodded and took my hand, leading me to the baggage claim. I had a lot of luggage, of course. I mean I just moved from out of state, I was bound to bring more than just one suitcase.

Sam chuckled as I pointed out the ones that were mine and effortlessly lifted them off the claim. Show off.

He led me, carrying most of my stuff, out to a truck. It wasn't new, but it wasn't old. I would guess a 2002, 2003 maybe. We, well he, threw all the stuff in the truck bed and hopped into the truck. I switched on the radio and we spent the hour drive singing along, both way off key, and laughing.

I had really missed Sam. I knew that once we got to his house, our house now I guess, I needed to talk to him, warn him. He knew to cover story, that someone had broken into mom's house in the night and killed her, leaving me to find her the next morning when I got back from a friend's house.

What he didn't know was that they had drained her, not a drop of blood left in her and waited for me to get home as well. There were two of them, a female and a male. At first, before I saw mom, I was entranced by them. They were beautiful, other worldly so, and alluring. I was drawn to them, until they smiled at me.

I could see the cruelness pouring off them as the male took a step towards me. "Hello, dear one." His voice, so smooth, so rich, terrified me.

I immediately backed up, tripping over something on the floor. Briefly I had thought it was strange, mom and I always kept the house spotless. What could be on the floor that could make me trip? I know now that I will always regret looking. My mom's dead, dull eyes were the first thing I saw.

As I had looked at her I noticed other things. Both of her wrists looked broken, her neck was missing a chunk of skin, but she wasn't bleeding. I screamed which caused the intruders to laugh.

"What are you?" I had whispered brokenly, not taking my eyes off my mother.

"Well, dear one, we can't tell you that, but I'm sure you can figure it out. We were just about to leave when you came barging in. Such a shame. If we weren't in such a hurry we'd finish you off as well...oh well, maybe one day, right? I mean we have eternity." They laughed before the disappeared. I don't know how they got out so fast, but they were just _gone_.

"Bells?" Sam said loudly. My head snapped to the side to look at him. He looked annoyed, like he had been talking to me.

"Hmmm?" I asked, trying to gain control of the trembling in my voice. He had caught it and his face softened.

"We're here Bells. We're home." I hadn't even noticed that the truck had stopped moving. I sent Sam a weak smile and hopped out. I noticed two boys, both around Sam's age, in the front yard.

"Hey, man." One of them said. I looked at Sam, staying close to his side.

"Hey Paul. Jake." My eyes widened. Jake? I looked at the one who hadn't spoken and I smiled, recognising him anywhere. Jake had been one of my best friends before I moved away.

"Bella?" He sounded shocked that I was here. Hadn't Sam told them?

"Hey, Jake." He grinned and moved to scoop me up in a hug. I laughed when he let go.

"Wow, it's been a while, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah. Too long." I said weakly, my mind wondered once again to the dark place I tried to keep at bay. To the image of my dead mother, the alluring people. I shuddered and Sam draped his arm over me, offering silent support and comfort.

"C'mon. It's getting cold, let's get you inside. Paul, Jake can you help with her stuff?" He nodded to the truck bed. Both boys nodded and helped Sam, who didn't give me much to carry, just a backpack and my purse, carry everything in.

Sam led the way to the second floor where he opened up a door. He looked sheepish as he let me in first. "Leah helped." He said as I looked around. The room was nice, simple and completely me. I smiled at him.

Knowing Sam if Leah hadn't of stepped in to help the walls would be purple or pink. Ugh, that would have been awful. Instead the ways were a cream color with brown earth tones accents. There was a large window with simple brown curtains. The bed was also brown. The furniture was all wood, it looked handmade. I glanced at Sam, but he seemed to be silently communicating with the other two.

I walked to the window and looked out. The view took my breath away. The forest, which had always enthralled me as a child, was the primary focus, but I could see the ocean above it. I smiled. Oceans and forests were some of the things I had missed the most while I was gone.

"Do you like it?" Sam asked, moving to stand next to me. I smiled up at him.

"I love it, it's perfect." Sam looked relieved.

"I'm glad. He took my hand and led me to the bed, bigger than the double I had in Arizona, a queen, and sat down. I sat with his, pulling my knees up to my chest as I leaned against his side, his arm wrapped safely around him. Safe. I sighed, feeling safer than I had in a long time.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked softly, leaning his cheek on top of my head.

"Not really," I sighed, "But it needs to be discussed. Sam remained silent, waiting for me to talk. "I'm...different. What I saw, my mother laying dead on the floor, changed me. Broke me in ways that won't ever truly heal. I have nightmares. Really bad nightmares..." I stopped talking, taking a deep breath. I didn't know how to talk about his; I had never done it before.

"Bells," He sighed, holding me tighter. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone. At all. I wish it hadn't of happened. I wish I could take all your pain away. You...well you're so strong. You can, will, get through this. I'll help you." I sniffled against his shoulder.

"I have to go pick up some things, will you be okay for an hour or so? It'll give you time to unpack." I stood up and smiled slightly.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Before Sam left he gave me a tour of the house, his room was a couple at the other end of the hall, the guest room between our doors. He had a bathroom in his room so the one across the hall was mine. Guests used the one downstairs.

I started unpacking as soon as Sam left, pulling out all of my picture albums and putting them carefully in the drawers in my night stand, which I had decided was defiantly hand made. I would have to ask who had made the furniture, it is beautiful.

After I got bored with unpacking, didn't take long, I went to the kitchen to make dinner for Sam and I. He had always eaten a lot, but since he was so huge now I made him triple than what I would feed a normal person.

I decided on something nice, he was taking me in after all, and made him lemon chicken with mashed potatoes and a creaser salad. He walked into the kitchen just as I was setting the table.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed as he inhaled deeply. "You know how to cook! Smells amazing Bells!" I smiled.

"Thanks." He grinned as I put the food on the table so he could dish out himself. I had expected left over's, but he ate everything I didn't.

"How are you not fat?" i laughed, watching him eat the last forkful of food he could scrape off his plate.

He grinned. "Fast metabolism." He said, getting up to help with the dishes. Sam's house was clean and I wondered if he was a tidy person or if he had cleaned up since I was here. I guess I would find out.

After we did the dishes together, which resulted in us both being soaked due to him flicking water at me, I went upstairs to go to bed. I was a little jet legged and I wanted to adjust quickly.

My school in Arizona had gotten out for summer last week, but the school on the rez got out officially tomorrow. Apparently Jake didn't have an exam yester day.

I fell asleep quickly after changing into shorts and a tank top. As much as I dreaded sleeping I knew I had to try and tough it out. No one could survive without sleep. I wish.

I don't know how long I was asleep for but I woke up to Sam shaking me gently, murmuring soothing words into my ear. Once I was awake I clung to him as I cried on his shoulder.

"Shhh, Bells, it's okay. I'm here, your safe. I won't let anyone hurt you. Never again." He gently rocked me until I calmed down, slumping against him.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, both thankful and embarrassed. Sam cupped my chin, forcing my eyes up.

"Never, and I mean never, say you're sorry for being afraid." His eyes were intense, full of concern and love. I nodded my head as he gently pushed me back against the mattress. "Go back to sleep Bells. I'm here if you need me." He leant down to kiss my forehead before he walked to the door, closing it with a soft click. I sighed and forced myself to close my eyes and face the music.

**Sam's POV **

Bella, my baby sister, was finally home. Under normal circumstances I would be ecstatic, but I wasn't. I was thrilled she was here, where I could keep an eye on her, keep her safe, but I wish it was under different terms.

After Bells and I did the dishes she went to sleep. I could see the dread in her eyes, she was afraid. I felt so helpless. How do I sooth her? I know how fiercely independent she was so I let her go by herself. I kept an ear open for her.

There was something she was hiding from me, a piece of the story she wasn't sharing. Bells was a lot of things, but a good liar was not one of them. It saddened me that she won't tell me, but she went through something traumatic, she deserved her privacy.

Once Bella's breathing evened out I went outside and walked to the tree line to phase. I howled into the night air, alerting the others to come to me. Be alpha was an exhausting job, but one that no other can do.

I phased back human, knowing that they were on the way and waited on the porch, one ear still trained on Bella's breathing. My baby sister was going to be protected. No one will ever hurt her again, I won't allow it. I would not rest until I saw that sparkling, contagious smile of hers back on her face. I knew she was trying, but her smiles were forced. Never reaching her eyes, my father's eyes, my eyes.

Bella was only half Quileute, her mother, Rene, was white. I was full Quileute. We had some similar features, but at first glance people would not guess we were related. Bella was short, 5'4, with waist length mocha coloured hair, tanned skin, large brown eyes and petite. I was her opposite. Tall, 6'3, muscular, short hair and russet skin. Our eyes were the same, and we had some singular traits, but other than that we were opposites.

Jared, Paul and Embry arrived at the same time and Quil and Jake arrived a little after. That left Seth. Seth was the second oldest, next to me, and the Beta of the pack. He was a good guy, cared about the tribe, his pack, his family. We related to each other well. His younger sister was Leah, Bella's best friend.

He was the second to phase and we had a better relationship than any in the pack. Because of our sisters we had grown up together, been friends since we were five. We were on the same sports teams and used to party together before I phased. He phased three weeks after I did.

I sighed, leading the rest of the pack inside. I knew Seth would be here, I just wish he would hurry the fuck up. I wanted to get this meeting over with so I could go to sleep.

After a few minutes of sitting at the table talking Seth came in. He looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry, Leah really, really wanted to come. She thought I was coming here, and she reads me like an open book so she knows I was when I tried to tell her I wasn't, so I had to persuade her not to come...She really wants to see Bella." I understood. Little sisters could be so stubborn. Especially Bella.

"It's not a problem. Let's just get this meeting done." I carried on about the treaty lines with the stupid Cullens. Gah how I hated my ancestors sometimes for creating the treaty. The meeting was just about done when I heard Bella let out a terrified shriek. Without thinking I bolted up the stairs and into her room.

Bells was thrashing around the bed, tears streaming down her face. She mumbled something about 'not hurting anyone' or something. Even with my wolf hearing I didn't catch everything.

I shook her gently, not wanting to frighten her more and spoke softly in her ear, crooning her into awareness. I knew I was going to get shit from the pack. I knew that none of them had seen this side of me. I was the 'fearless, hard ass leader'. They never saw the side that Bella alone brought out in me.

Bella jolted awake and looked even more terrified for a moment before she clung to me, crying into my shoulder. She was shaking like a leaf, her small frame convulsing in fear. I wanted to kill the people who had made her like this. I spoke softly, like I did when she was small and came to me crying.

"Shhh, Bells, it's okay. I'm here, your safe. I won't let anyone hurt you. Never again." I said the words as gently as I could, trying to calm her down. After a couple of minutes she relaxed, slumping against me like she had no energy to hold herself up.

"I'm sorry." She said, her voice cracking slightly. She looked at me with a mixture of gratitude and embarrassment on her face. It was so easy to read her emotions; she really wore her heart on her sleeve. I tilted her chin up so I could look into her eyes.

I was mad that she was apologizing. No one, least of all her, should be sorry for being afraid. I looked in to her eyes fiercely as I spoke the words that I needed her to believe, to understand. "Never, and I mean never, say you're sorry for being afraid." She nodded her head weakly and I lowered her to the mattress. "Go back to sleep Bells. I'm here if you need me." I kissed her forehead before I got up to leave, closing the door behind me.

I noticed that the pack was silent, which meant they had been listening. I placed a scowl on my face as I rounded the corner into the kitchen. Everyone, apart from Jake, had a shocked look on their face. Jake and Bells were always friends and he had seen me comfort her, when we were all much younger, but still.

"What?" I growled out, glaring at them. Quil, of course was the first to speak.

"And here I thought your fur was black to match your heart." The table erupted in laughter and I growled, warning them to keep it down.

"Awww, 'Sammy' actually has some human emotions! How cute!" Jared sang. I walked past him and him and sat back down, still glaring. Everyone was silent again and it was annoying.

"What?" I demanded.

"Well, that was just a little bit life altering for us all. I mean you all but baby talked her!" Embry said with a small smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I finished up the meeting and kicked everyone out. Once the house was silent I went to bed, still having one ear trained on Bells. Tomorrow I wanted to spend the day with her, just us. Of course she would see Leah later on tomorrow, but I got her for the morning and afternoon.

**So, what did you think? Good, bad, like it, hate it? Want me to continue? Please leave your response in a review! Next chapter is going to have the imprinting and Sam's reaction and the Cullens! Leave a review if you want it! **


	2. Leeches

**Oh my gosh, you guys are amazing! I have gotten over 30 reviews for chapter one alone! Seriously that is probably triple of the reviews I have gotten for any of my chapter's in my other story, Paul's Girl. I am astounded! Thank you so much! I thought because you are so awesome I would give you chapter two early. Chapter three is still a work in progress, but I am halfway done. **

**Just a reminder, since I forgot to mention it last chapter, this story is rated M, for future chapters, ad should not be read by younger readers. That being said here is Chapter Two! **

**Chapter Two **

**Leeches **

**Bella's POV **

The next time I opened my eyes my room was bright. I got out of bed slowly, trying to shake off my latest dream, which was not so easy. I walked across the hallway to get in the shower so I would be ready to go with Sam.

I washed my hair quickly, using my favourite strawberry shampoo and turned off the water. Leah must have decorated the bathroom as well because it was defiantly not something a male could do himself.

The walls were a light greyish blue and the towels and fixtures were all a brilliant white. I smiled. After my shower I towel dried my hair and quickly crossed the hall to get dressed for the day. It was a rainy day in La Push, of course, so I donned jeans and a pink tank top paired with black boots **(Picture on profile, really nice outfit!)**. It was warm, just not warm enough for shorts.

I let my hair dry with a subtle wave and did my makeup naturally and went downstairs to find Sam already in the kitchen making coffee. "Morning!" I sang, walking over to hug him. I was in a good mood, despite everything, and he noticed.

He grinned down at me, obviously happy with my mood.

"So where are we going today?" I asked, grabbing plates from the cupboard so I could set the table.

"Well I need to go to the building center and get some wooden beams, I'm putting a fence around the back yard and I need to go to the grocery store as well." I nodded, grocery shopping would be good. Sam had food, but it was all junk. I was going to make him stop buying stuff like that.

"That's good. You need more...health food. Seriously you are going to get obese one day." Sam laughed and shook his head. I laughed, picturing Sam obese. Ewww.

"Whatever." We ate the breakfast Sam had made, toast and eggs, in a comfortable silence. When we were done we did the dishes quickly, since there weren't many, and headed out to the truck. Sam drove us into Forks since the rez didn't have a building center.

The parking lot was busy as Sam led me to the door, walking directly to the back of the store where the lumber was. It was obvious he knew where he was going. He got lots of wood; obviously he needed a lot to make a full fence. Once he paid and loaded up the truck we headed to the thrift way. Sam was a little bit grumpy shopping with a girl, who actually had a list, and not just walking around getting pre-made crap.

After about an hour Sam looked downright depressed. I took pity on him and said we could go to the register to pay. His face lit up like a kid on Christmas. It was funny, seeing such a childish expression on a man's body.

We were on our way out when Sam suddenly tensed, pulling me closer to him. I looked at his expression to see fury in the plainest form on his features. If he wasn't Sam I would be terrified of him. I followed the direction of his glare to see three inhumanly pale people. He snarled something that sounded like 'Cullen' under his breath and the three people stiffened. There were two males and a female. They were exactly like the couple that killed my mom, and yet they were so different. Sam was leading me to the truck that was parked away from them.

One of them looked up and caught my eye. His were pitch black and grew wider when he saw me. I say his chest puff a little as he took a deep breath. I couldn't help it, I shrank into Sam. They were just like the couple.

"Bells, stay behind me." His voice was authorities as he pushed me behind him. My eyes were locked on the three people.

"Sam," The taller male, a honey blonde, spoke. Sam didn't reply, just took a step back. I clung to the back of his shirt, trying to shrink into myself. I saw him holding a phone, typing without taking his eyes off the strangers. Memories were flashing before my eyes. My mom, bloodless, her neck ripped out, the couple waiting until it was twilight before they left my house. Something clicked.

"Vampires," I whispered before I saw the cement rushing towards my face. Everything went black.

**Seth's POV **

"C'mon Sethy! Please?" Leah had been begging me all day to go see Bella. I hadn't seen her since she left when she was twelve, to be fair neither had Leah. They talked all the time, they were still great friends.

"Leah, you can see her tonight. She is with Sam right now." I smiled at the memory of Sam's 'soft' moment last night. None of the guys had siblings, much less a younger sister, and they didn't know how important they were. Sure Leah was a huge pain in the ass, but I loved her with all my heart.

"Fine." She huffed, going to her room. I heard her switch on the radio and shuffle around some drawers. I sighed and fell on the couch to watch the game. That didn't last long before I got a text from Sam.

_Forks Grocery store NOW. 3 Leech. _

I knew he was with Bella today so I know he must be panicking. I hollered to Leah that I was going to go hang out with Jared and left quickly, phasing once I hit the tree line. I heard all the others, minus Sam, in my head as we ran towards Forks. We phased human in the tree line outside the store ad pulled on our shorts, boycotting shirts, and ran the rest of the way.

I saw Bella clinging to the back of Sam's shirt, shaking, when her head suddenly snapped up.

"Vampires," I heard her whisper before she started falling. I immediately ran, catching the unconscious girl before she hit the pavement. I handed her to Embry while the rest of us faced off the Cullens.

"How does she know?" Edward, the Cullen the entire pack hates the most, snarled at us. "Did you tell her?"

Sam was shaking, but answered in a calm voice. "We did not tell her. I had no idea she even knew. You're the mind reader, why don't you tell me?" Edward snarled again.

"I can't read her. It's like her mind isn't there." Huh, never heard of that before. Sam snarled. Our alpha being on edge made everyone else on edge to. Embry was holding Bella didn't seem affected; he was easily the most levelled of us, which is why I gave her to him.

"We need to know how she knows; she is not supposed to know." Alice, one of the most fucking annoying bitches I have ever met, spoke. Her mate, Jasper seemed to be holding Edward back, muttering in his ear too low for us to pick up.

"We will take her to the reservation and talk to her about it. We will contact you for a meeting." Sam said, his voice conflicted. I knew that he didn't want to expose Bella to any of this shit, even if she already knew.

Sam stepped back, giving me a look which I know meant I was in charge for the time being. He took Bella in his arms and put her in the truck. "Embry, Jake you guys come with me in the truck. Everyone else get back to the rez." His voice was hollow and it frightened me.

The truck pealed out of the parking lot and I turned to face the Cullens. "We will contact you." And with that I motioned for the others to follow me.

We ran to the rez quickly, going straight to Sam's house. We got there just as the truck was pulling up. Sam got out and took Bella from Embry carrying her bridal style into the house. She was awake now, but I couldn't see her face since it was tucked into Sam's shoulder.

We all went inside, not talking and waited as Sam took Bella into her bedroom to talk. We could all hear but this would give her a sense of privacy.

"Bells, I need to tell you something. Something that you shouldn't have to know but need to. We, the guys and myself I mean, are werewolves." I heard her suck in a breath as the entire pack waited silently for her reply.

"Sam, this is really not the time...Please just don't." Her voice was flat, emotionless.

"Bells, have I ever lied to you?" He asked seriously.

"No..."

"Didn't I always promise to tell the truth?"

"Yes." There were a couple of moments of silence before she spoke again. "Werewolves?"

"Yes. Do you remember the old Quileute legends? About werewolves and the Col-"

"Cold Ones." Bella said flatly. "Yes, I remember." I heard her take a few unsteady breaths. "Vampires." She said at last, sounding terrified.

"Bells, I need you to talk to me, tell me what you know."

"I don't know anything; I just thought...I mean today it just clicked."

"Bells, the story." Sam said firmly. Bella sighed and the bed creaked. I heard footsteps and a drawer opening.

"Bella, before you start I need another wolf up here, so we have a full witness. Is that alright?" She must have nodded because Sam hollered for me to come up. I moved slowly, not sure I wanted to hear this story.

I entered the room that the pack had worked on, Jared, Sam and I making the furniture, Paul painting, Jake, Quil and Embry putting in new hardwood floors. I hesitated in the door way before I entered, keeping my eyes on the floor and sat by Sam on the bed.

Bella chucked something at Sam, who caught it easily, before turning to look out the window. I looked up at Sam as he opened the sketchbook to see two figures. I took a moment to admire Bella's artistic abilities before I realized what I was looking at two vampires.

"I went to Kevin's house," Bella started. She was about to speak when Sam spoke first.

"Who's Kevin?" He demanded.

"He was my friend. He...helped me through a lot of shit. Before any of this happened. He was there. Besides the point. I'm not going to talk about it if you interrupt me again." Sam nodded and she continued, her back to us as she looked out the window.

"Anyways I went to Kevin's house with a bunch of other friends. We got a little...unstable so I stayed the night after I had talked to my mom. The next morning, a Sunday, I went home late in the afternoon, trying to get rid of the headache before I went home. I got home around seven, just before the sun was going to set.

I walked in and saw them, the male and the female. They were staying away from the windows and they smiled at me. They were captivating. I wanted to go to them and it scared me. I started backing away and I tripped, over my mother's dead, drained body, part of her neck missing.

Her eyes were open, dull and terrified. They spoke to me, but never really said anything. They were there, then they were gone...I could never figure it out, it killed me. I...dream about them. Their eyes. Red, like blood." She was trying now, shaking. Sam got up and pulled her back to the bed, setting her down on his lap. She was so tiny compared to him.

"Bells, I'm so sorry." Sam said, rocking her. I was awkward, I didn't know if I should go. I stood up and Bella's eyes flashed to mine.

I was stuck, I couldn't move. Gravity shifted, I was drawn to her, bound to her. Isabella Uley. Just her. _Mine_. Oh shit. I imprinted. On my alpha's baby sister. I shifted my wide eyes to Sam, who looked confused. I couldn't stand not seeing her, Bella, and my eyes snapped back to her. She looked confused too, her eyes on me.

When our eyes met for the second time Sam clued in. "Seth!" He snarled, shaking. He was too close to Bella, he could hurt her! My mind was on over drive with possibilities.

"Sam, calm down. Think of her, of Bella." His tremors slowed as he stood up, placing Bella back on the bed.

"Get outside," He snarled, his eyes going pitch black. I glanced at Bella who still looked confused and frightened. She had no clue what was happening. Sam pushed me out of her room ad forced me away from her, out the front door.

Once we were outside Sam yelled. "How could you? On my baby sister?" He was shaking again as he stalked towards me. I put my hands up in surrender, trying to calm him down.

"Sam, bro, I can't help it! It just happened. I...I don't know!" It didn't help. Sam snarled again and lunged, phasing into his huge black wolf. I phased as well, more to defend than to fight. I wouldn't fight him.

I saw myself through his eyes, a huge sandy coloured wolf backing away, head bowed.

_Sam, I swear I didn't mean to_. – Me

_She is so young, my baby sister!_ – Sam

I could tell he was upset, for Bella, for himself. He was trying to shield his thoughts but I heard them anyways. He was worried she would leave, forget about him.

_She won't Sam. She loves you. You're her brother. Not even an imprint can come between the two of you. You're Sam and she's your Bells. You always will be. Sam, you are so important to her. I know you don't like this, hell if someone did this to Leah I wouldn't like it either, but you know I can't help it. It happened for a reason. It's_ fate. – Me

Sam was still mad, furious, but he knew I was right. He knew that I had no control over it, that I could never, ever hurt her. I was what she wanted me to be. A friend, a boyfriend, a companion. She chose. Sam phased human, obviously not wanting to be in my head right now and went behind the tree where he always had a couple pairs of spare shorts. He tossed a pair to me and went inside.

I stayed outside for a while, sitting against the trunk of a tree on the edge of the forest. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear her until she was sitting beside me.

"You okay?" She asked in a sweet voice, like milk chocolate. I looked over at her, surprised. I thought she would be pissed at me; I almost had a fight with her brother.

"Yeah, I guess." I mumbled, looking away again. I wasn't okay, not until Sam and I worked this out. He is my best friend.

"Liar." She said simply. I looked over to her with a raised brow. "I'm the queen of 'not okay'. I can tell. You want to talk about it?" I sighed, not sure what to say.

"I...uh can't talk about it. Not yet, I need time to sort out my head first, before I do anything. Thank you, though." I held her gaze, watching her eyes glimmer with understanding. She stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Okay. I'm going to call Leah to meet somewhere. I'll see you around." She turned to walk away and I felt this odd pain in my chest. The further she got the more I felt it. It wasn't a crippling pain, but it was there. Noticeable and demanding. I groaned, I had heard of this.

She would feel it as well, maybe not as bad, but she would feel it. I buried my face in my hands and tried to sort out my thoughts.

**So, what did you think? Was the imprinting okay? Sam's reaction? Bella's story? Please let me know what you think in a review! Remember you got this chapter so fast because of good reviews, so keep it up! It'll make me type faster! (Of course the fact that it's the weekend and I have more time makes me type faster too). So go on, my little ducklings, REVIEW! Thanks! **


	3. Bikini's

**So, you guys are amazing! I have gotten many more reviews than I thought I would, please keep it up! Ya'll are amazing! Here is chapter three, remember to let me know that you think at the end! *Just a reminder I do not own anything Twilight and this story is rated M, for future chapters, and will not be suitable to young readers* **

**Chapter Three **

**Bikini's**

**Bella's POV **

After I told them my story, back to them, I heard the bed creak. Sam moved across the room and picked me up setting me in his lap back on the bed. He started gently rocking me like he had last night when I had my nightmare. "Bells, I'm so sorry." I kept my head in his neck until I felt the bed shift. My eyes snapped up to Seth, who I had forgotten was in the room, and met his eyes.

The strangest feeling came over me, safety, exhilaration, anticipation, love. I was confused. I felt drawn to him, not in a bad way like with the vampires, I just wanted to be near him. Seth's eyes flashed to Sam and back to me. He looked just as confused as me.

Sam stiffened, shoulder squaring, before he snarled out "Seth!" He started shaking, his grip on my arm tightening.

"Sam, calm down. Think of her, of Bella." Seth's voice was laced with desperation as he spoke, his wide eyes locked on me. Sam stood up, putting me back on the bed and rounded on Seth.

"Get outside," He snarled, his eyes going pitch black. Seth glanced anxiously at me as Sam pushed him out my bedroom door. I heard the front door slam and went to my window, frightened.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could tell Sam was yelling. I saw Seth put his hands up, obviously trying to calm Sam down. I had never seen Sam like this and it confused me. Why was he reacting like this, what had happened?

I turned my focus back to the men in the yard just in time to see Sam lunge, exploding into a huge black wolf. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep the scream in. I defiantly had not expected that.

Seth exploded as well, but kept backing up, his head lowered as a sign of submission. I don't think he would fight even if Sam did.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Sam disappeared from my sight. A moment later he came back wearing shorts. He tossed a pair at Seth, who was still a wolf, ad stormed inside. He didn't come upstairs so I knew I shouldn't bring it up just yet. I still needed to go see Leah so I got ready, keeping the same outfit just adding a grey cardigan.

I went downstairs where the rest of Sam's 'pack' were. |Sam, I'm going to go see Leah. I have my cell in case you wanna reach me." I said, sitting on the arm of the chair he was in. He looked up at me, his eyes still showed fury and hurt, but they softened when they met mine.

"Okay, be safe." I kissed his cheek and left the house. I sent a text to Leah to meet me at the store that was close to her house and started to walk when I saw Seth.

He was wearing shorts, sitting on the ground leaning against a tree. He looked lost in thought, but that same draw I had felt in my bedroom led me to him.

"You okay?" I asked carefully. He turned to look at me and I had to fight to keep my breathing even. Damn he was hot.

"Yeah, I guess." He mumbled, looking away again. I could tell he was lying, even though he was pretty convincing.

"Liar." She said simply. I looked over to her with a raised brow. "I'm the queen of 'not okay'. I can tell. You want to talk about it?" He sighed and said nothing.

"I...uh can't talk about it. Not yet, I need time to sort out my head first, before I do anything. Thank you, though." He held my gaze and I understood. I got that he needed time to process, well, whatever it was going on in his head. I got up to leave, remembering Leah and put my hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Okay. I'm going to call Leah to meet somewhere. I'll see you around." I walked away and felt funny, like I was leaving part of me behind. I shook my head, I must be going crazy.

I looked over my shoulder, unable to resist the urge, and saw Seth put his head in his hands, tugging at his hair like. I felt bad, whatever was going on in his head was really bothering him.

I walked quickly to the store and had barley opened the door when I was tackled. "Bella!" Leah squealed, still straddling me on the ash fault.

"Leah!" I laughed, pushing her off me and standing up. Once on your feet we hugged properly. "I missed you." I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah me to!" She said brightly as we pulled away. "Sooo," She drawled, dragging me a couple of stores down to a small coffee shop, "What have you been up to? I mean with your brother and..." She trailed off, eyes wide. It took a second for me to understand, she had momentarily forgotten why I had moved. I took her hand o the table and squeezed.

"It's okay. I can talk about it, you know? It hurts, but I am healing." She nodded, her eyes sad. I was about to speak when a waiter came out.

"Hello ladies, what can I get for you?" He smiled, a little too friendly, at me.

"I'll have an iced green tea please." I said politely. He nodded and turned to Leah.

"Mocha latté." He nodded again, and with a flirtation wink at me, left the table. Leah saw my shocked expression and laughed.

"B, I thought he was going to start dry humping you!" She crowed, holding her sides as she laughed. I let a small giggle escape, but held my facade.

"Whatever. Do you know who that was?" I asked. She nodded.

"It was Nate. Cute, huh? He's a good guy, we became friends a couple months after you moved." I nodded. We chatted about next year, our senior year, until our drinks came.

"For the lovely ladies," He said, setting them down.

"Thanks Nate, you still got your break?" Leah asked. He checked his watch and nodded, taking off his apron.

"Sure do, I always save my breaks for when you come. Who's your friend?" He asked, smiling at me.

"Nate, this is by best friend Bella. Bella this is my friend Nate." I shook his outstretched hand and smiled. He really was very cute.

"Nice to meet you."

"Oh, believe me, pleasures all mine," He said, letting go of my hand. I laughed as we talked about school again before Nate had to leave again. I took time to take him in. Tall, maybe 6' even, short brown hair, light russet skin, only a shade or two darken than mine, and green eyes. He could be a freaking movie star if he wanted to, but I couldn't find myself attracted to him.

Of course I had admired him, and he seemed like a great guy, but I had no interest in taking things beyond friendship. Why? Because I can't get Seth out of my head.

"So do you want to spend the night?" Leah asked. I looked up at her and grinned. Of course I did. Her parents were great, always like my extra set. And by set I mean they were together. And happy.

"Of course! Wanna come back to my place so I can pack?" She nodded and we set off. It was around six when we got home and the 'pack' was still there. Sam had told me that Leah didn't know and that I couldn't tell her. I felt bad but she didn't need to be dragged into this as well.

"Hey Sammy!" I said as I walked past.

"Hey Bells. Hi Leah." He said, smiling. I eyed him carefully before shrugging. He was obviously in a better mood.

Leah and I went upstairs and I thanked her profusely for helping Sam decorate. She grinned and brushed it off. "Well, really, I did it for myself. I mean now that your home I will be here all the time and I don't want to be in a man cave when I do." She had this ridiculous serious face on and I burst out laughing. She kept her facade for about five seconds before she burst out laughing as well.

"You're so full of crap." I said, tossing a pillow at her. She laughed and put it back on the bed and went to my partially unpacked closet.

"Oh my god! Are these Dylan George jeans?" She asked, clutching the jeans.

"Oh, uh yeah, they are." I said, blushing. She looked at me with wide eyes before going through my clothing finding just as many designer things as not.

"How the hell did you afford all of this?" She asked, breathless.

"I...got a lot of money. From the government." I mumbled, looking down. Leah put down the green Abercrombie shirt she had been holding and sat next to me on the bed, hugging me.

"I'm sorry." I looked up at her and smiled, trying to push it back.

"No, Leah, don't. You can't be sorry every time a memory gets triggered. Its okay, I promise. Now let's finish getting me packed and pick up some junk food that will go straight to our hips!" Leah giggled and we quickly packed. She told me to bring a swimsuit because they had had a hot tub installed last spring.

An image of Seth and me in a hot tub passed through my mind before I squashed it, trying really, really hard not to let my imagination get the better of me.

We were headed down the stairs, going straight to the door when Sam called me into the living room. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Just wanted to say good bye." He said, taking my hand and pulling me into the hallways, out of everyone's sight.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "If you have a nightmare call me, okay?" I bit my lip. I had forgotten about those. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure no one was there and quickly went back upstairs getting a bottle of pills. Sam had followed me and raised a brow.

"They're for sleeping. Doctor prescribed, I promise!" I said. He nodded and led me downstairs.

Leah and I left to go make her parents dinner, since they both were working late today. Leah was shocked that I knew how to cook at all considering she was going to make Kraft Dinner. Blah.

"What happened to getting things that would go straight to our thighs?" She whined playfully when I told her to start cutting vegetables for a salad.

"We did. It's in the freezer." I said.

"One tub of ice cream? Seth is going to eat it all before we even get a chance to!" I smiled, shaking my head.

"I'll tell him not to." She laughed, shaking her head as we finished dinner.

"My parents might just trade us in. I mean you just made lemon chicken, salad and homemade garlic bread! Are you trying to up their expectations for me?" I laughed, poking her ribs.

"Aww, don't worry, I'll teach you how to cook, one day."

**Seth's POV **

The whole time Bella was away that ache never left, never relented. Sam and I had talked it through and he apologized, in his own way, but gave me the 'big-brother-speech'. Why did he have to be the fucking alpha?

Bella got back at around six, with Leah on tow, and after saying hello they went upstairs. The ache had dulled, barely noticeable now that my imprint was here. I must have let out a sigh of relief because Sam shot me a confused look. I shrugged, turning my attention to the girls.

I could hear them discussing what they were going to do tonight, sounded like Bella was staying at my place, Leah started asking her about jeans. Bella sounded slightly embarrassed as Leah hounded her on article after article of clothing. At one point Leah had to bring up the money issue. Sam growled, looking like he was going to go upstairs but Bella handled it fine.

After that Leah mentioned the hot tub and told Bella to bring a suit. Images of Bella in tiny black bikinis popped in my head. Oh Fuck! I started thinking of other things, like Quil in said swimsuit, to get my mind off it. Last thing I needed was to explain a situation like _that_ to my alpha, as well as my imprint's very protective older brother.

After the girls had packed Bella up for the night they came down stairs. Sam pulled Bella aside and said something about nightmares that we all knew she had, and she went upstairs. They talked for a minute more and I knew she would be okay; she had pills to help her sleep. It saddened me that she needed them at all.

The girls left and Sam sat back down to watch the game, a frown on his face. "Seth?" He asked. I looked up, worried. Please dear Lord don't let him go off on me!

"Yeah?"

"Keep an ear open for her, okay? Wake up Leah if she has a nightmare then leave. Leah can help her." I nodded, happy that he didn't go into one of his rants. I left soon after to avoid any future topics with Sam and headed home. I knew it was Leah's turn to make dinner, shudder, and I must say I contemplated going to pick up a burger or something.

To my surprise the house smelt fantastic. I followed my nose to the kitchen where Bella was talking to Leah.

"I'll tell him not to." Bella said, causing Leah to laugh. I wondered what they were talking about.

"My parents might just trade us in. I mean you just made lemon chicken, salad and homemade garlic bread! Are you trying to up their expectations for me?" Leah said, dramatically. She did have a point, Bella's cooking smelled phenomenal. Bella giggled, poking Leah in the ribs, before replying.

"Aww, don't worry, I'll teach you how to cook, one day." She said. I decided to make my presence known and drug my feet to make extra noise. Both girls snapped their heads up to watch me.

"Hey Sethy!" Leah said, turning her attention to her nails.

"Hey Le. Hi Bella." I found my gaze locked on Bella's. She looked confused, thoughtful. I wanted to know what she was thinking, but Leah interrupted.

"B made dinner, are you hungry?" I nodded my head, eyes still locked on Bella. I saw her blush, her skin not quite dark enough to cover it, and turn back to the stove.

She quickly put a plate together for me and handed it over. I sat at the table with the girls, who had dished out as well, and settled in for a nice dinner.

If Bella's food smelled good, it was nothing compared to how it tasted. Hot Damn! My girl could cook. I smiled at the thought of 'my girl'. She was. And I was hers. Always. "Seth?" The prolonged way Leah said my name dragged me back to reality. She looked expectant. Shoot, she had asked a question.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, looking at her.

She huffed before speaking. "I asked you to not eat the ice cream in the freezer. It's Bella and me's thigh food." Thigh food? What the hell?

"Leah, really?" Bella said, smirking. She turned to me and grinned. "Binge food." Oh, I got it now. Girls liked to 'binge' on sleepovers. I nodded my head and dinner carried on in comfortable silence.

Afterwards I watched as Bella made up two plates for my parents and put them in the fridge for later. "B, let's go in the hot tub!" Leah said, taking hold of Bella's wrist and dragging her from the room. I heard Bella grumble something that sounded like 'fine'.

I went upstairs to my room to play on my xbox when the door opened. There stood Bella in an incredible white and yellow bikini in my doorway. I forced my eyes to sty on hers, not wanting to embarrass her by ogling her. "Oh, Seth! Sorry, Leah sent me for towels and I thought this door was the bathroom..." She looked away, blushing furiously.

"S'okay. Across the hall." She nodded and turned to retreat. I let my eyes wonder down the perfect curve of her back, to her amazing little ass, to her thighs. Fuck me. I pictured her thighs wrapped around me while we...NO. I cut the thought off and went back to my game, trying to ignore my aching dick.

I would need to do something about the imprint soon. I don't know how long it will take for the wolf to kick in. We had all heard the legend of imprinting. The longer you don't do anything about it the more it's going to hurt both of us. She may barely feel it now, but in a week's time she will be in just as much pain as I will when we're separated. I had to avoid that, her pain. At all costs.

**So, what did you think? Did you like it? Next chapter there is going to be some one on one Seth/Bella time...So how am i doing with the characters, good? Okay? Lemme know, please! Now go on and REVIEW! **


	4. Tron, Radiance, and a whole lot of leg

**Sorry for the late update, I have been really, really busy! Thank you guys so much for all your reviews, though! I am currently at 90 reviews, for only three chapters! Keep up the great work! Anyways here is chapter four, hope you like it! **

**Chapter 4 **

**Tron, Radiance , and a whole lot of leg **

**Seth's POV **

"Sethy! We're going to watch a movie. You want to join?" Leah asked, holding a DVD case. I eyed her warily. Last time I had blindly agreed she made me watch some stupid musical. It. Was. Awful.

"What movie?" I asked, allowing my eyes to glance towards Bella. She was breath taking. Her hair was damp from the shower she had had after the hot tub and she was wearing simple jean shorts, well short shorts, and a green t-shirt that was slightly baggy, but in the good way. Like the drape-off-her-amazingly-perky-breasts kind of way. I snapped my eyes off Bella and focused on what Leah was saying.

"– not like last time! Promise! No catchy show tunes." I raised a brow and she huffed. "It's Tron, you know the new one? The one you all but begged me to go see with you in theatres?" I nodded, walking to the door. I had never gotten around to watching it, and I did want to see it.

"Sounds good." Leah went down stairs first and headed into the kitchen. Before she made it out of sight she turned.

"Hey Bells? Can you put this in the DVD player please?" She asked, chucking the DVD at Bella. I knew for a fact Bella couldn't catch the cast so I shot my hand out, maybe a little bit too fast, and caught it before it could hit her. She smiled thankfully at me as I handed it to her.

"Thanks." She murmured, a cute little blush making its way along her cheeks. I smiled, completely endeared by her.

"You're welcome." We walked into the living room and I plopped down on the couch, knowing Leah would kill me, or try to, if I sat in her chair. She was very, very protective of that chair. I watched Bella as she bent over to put the disk in the player. Fuck. Her legs, long and tone, were absolutely perfect. I tried to distract myself, but it was hard to keep my eyes off her. My mate. I smiled. _My mate_.

After she had the disk in she stretched, her shirt riding up to show a sliver of her flat stomach, and I had to bite back a growl of pleasure. She was sexy without even trying. But more than that she was radiant. She was the sun. She walked over to the chair and I head Leah shout.

"Don't even think about it, Bella! That's my chair!" Bella looked at me and laughed, moving over to sit on the other side of the couch. She brought her legs up so her feet were against the cushion, and mere inches away from my thigh, and absently combed through her hair with her fingers, twiddling the ends.

Simple gestures like that made her interesting to me. I could watch her for hours and not get bored, and no not in the creepy way. Leah came barrelling in, holding two huge bowls of popcorn. She smiled widely when she saw her chair uninhibited. God, Leah and that damn chair. "Here you guys go!" She said, handing me a bowl for Bella and I to share.

We quickly pressed play and settled down to watch the show. The lights were off and the glow of the TV did wonders on Bella. The AC was on and Bella started rubbing her legs to create friction so I handed her the blanket we near the couch. She took it, smiling at me, and spread it out over her.

Bella looked exhausted and soon scooted down so she could use the arm of the couch as a pillow. The movement brought her feet and calves onto my lap. She looked at me, as if for permission, and I smiled at her. She gave me a small smile back before closing her eyes.

Bella had fallen asleep about halfway through the movie and I am not ashamed to say I spent the other half watching her sleep, looking for a sign of a nightmare. Her brows were smooth and her mouth was relaxed so I let her sleep while I gently ran my fingers up and down her claves. So smooth.

Leah was entranced by the movie, not paying attention to anything else and I wanted nothing more than to lie next to Bella, but I gritted my teeth and stayed where I was. The ache in my chest was duller than it had been since I imprinted on her, probably since we were touching, but it was still there.

When the movie ended Leah glanced at us and smirked at Bella's sleeping form before her eyes rested on me. "You like her." She stated. I felt my eyes widen in surprise. Was I that obvious?

"Huh?" Was all I could manage. Smooth, I know.

"You like her, I can tell. I'm your sister, remember?" She said, her voice slightly sarcastic. I always tried to not lie to people, more than necessary what with the whole wolf thing, so I remained silent, glancing down at Bella's angelic face.

"It's okay, you know." Leah said, her voice soft. "I wouldn't be mad or anything. Promise." I looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"If you two started dating or whatever. I wouldn't mind at all. In fact I think you would be good for each other. I would, however, beat the shit out of you if you hurt her." I was shocked. To be honest I hadn't thought of how Leah would feel if I started seeing her best friend. The only people I thought about where me, Bella and Sam.

I was about to reply when I felt Bella stir. She sat up, stretching again so I saw some of her mid-drift, and smiled. "That was a good movie guys! Great pick, Leah!" Leah laughed.

"Oh please, you were asleep the whole time." Bella put her hand to her heart and gasped.

"Why Leah! Why do you plague me with such false assumptions? For shame!" She said dramatically. Leah giggled and Bella tossed a popcorn kernel at her.

Seeing Bella playful was endearing. Her eyes lit up mischievously as Leah and her teased each other. I missed what Bella said, but Leah stood up, an evil smirk on her face and started towards Bella.

"Oh! You did it now!" Bella giggled, grabbing my arm and pulling ne in front of her.

"Nuh Uh! Seth will protect me, right Seth?" She looked up at me with her eyes. Damn, those eyes. They were her very soul, lain out for me to see. I smiled at her, and nodded.

"Sure will. Don't worry Bella, I'll keep the beast at bay." I winked at her, which caused her to slush slightly, and turned to face Leah, who had a shit eating grin on her face. When she met my eyes she raised a brow, clearly saying 'Smooth,'. Even in her silent communication her sarcasm was easy to read.

I shook my head and flopped back down on the couch, tugging Bella's arm so she sat next to me. I heard her yawn again and I chuckled. "Bed time for Bella?" I teased, lightly brushing my fingers up and down her arm. I couldn't help it, I _needed_ to touch her. I _needed_ to feel her. Mine.

Bella smiled, slightly shy, and nodded. "I think so. It's been..." She paused, looking into my eyes meaningfully, "A long day." She paused again and turned to Leah. "Plus I'm still slightly jet-lagged."

"Okay, don't worry 'bout it. My parents texted when I was making popcorn, they won't be back until later so you won't miss them or anything. They said they'll make waffles in the morning." Bella smiled hugely. I remember when we were all younger and she would come over just for the waffles.

"Great. Night Seth." She got up and I heard her make her way to the room that Leah and her would be sharing As soon as she was out of my sight the ache in my chest fired to life, only this time with a vengeance. I suppressed a groan of agonized pain. Leah turned to me excitedly.

"Sooooo?" She demanded. I played innocent.

"What?" My answer was curt as I battled with the pain in my chest, as well as my mind, which was telling me to go to my mate.

"Don't you 'what' me! I wanna know everything! Do you think you'll ask Bella out, because Nate was checking her out today and I think he migh-" I cut her off with a glare. I was holding back the tremors of phasing and my knuckles were turning white with the effort of holding it back. At the mention of Bella with some other boy my chest's pain intensified. SHIT! This fucking _hurt_.

I growled too lowly for Leah to hear. If some little boy thought he could get Bella, he was sadly mistaken. She is my mate. Mine to protect and love. Mine, and only mine, to cherish.

"I'm not discussing this with you, Leah. I'm going to bed, night." I grumbled, already halfway to the door by the time I was finished. Leah huffed, but said nothing more than a quiet 'night' in return.

Once In my room I closed my door, and flopped on my bed. I was busy thinking of how I could get Bella to fall for me. I fell asleep soon, my mind filled with Bella. Even my dreams revolved around her now. Always her. Forever.

I woke up when my parents came home from their friend's house, but remained in bed. The pain was still here, still hurt like a motherfucking bitch. I fell back asleep after the house was quiet again. I slept peacefully for a few hours before; once again, I was woken. This was different though. It wasn't the sound, which was just starting now, someone rolling over in bed, so much as the _feel_. I knew it was Bella waking me up.

I waited for a couple of seconds before I heard her feet hit the floor as she walked out of Leah's room. At first I thought she was walking to the bathroom, but she didn't stop at that door. She kept walking.

I heard her footsteps going downstairs, pausing at the front door, before she opened it carefully. It squeaked, but no one in the house, save me, stirred. I was curious as to why she was up, and outside, so I got out of bed and followed. The closer I got to Bella, the better I felt.

The door, which squeaked when Bella opened it, barely made a noise when I did, and Bella didn't hear. She was sitting in the porch steps in a large t-shirt that came down just above mid-thigh, and I don't know if she had shorts under there. God, she would be the death of me. I stood there for almost a minute, just watching her watch the moon, before I spoke.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, trying not to scare her. She jumped a little, but didn't make a sound. She turned to face me, and her face showed that she had not been crying or anything like that.

"Sometimes." Was all she said. Sometimes, now what the hell is that supposed to mean?

I sat down next to her, and I caught her stealing glances at me, she was probably wondering why I'm out here. I didn't offer any information, just sat there, in close proximity, but not touching my Bella.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She questioned, her eyes on the moon which hung over the pines that surrounded our house.

"It is nice, but not beautiful. That is a word that reserved for you alone in my eyes." I murmured, my voice still slightly husky from sleep. Her head turned to face me and her eyes were wide. She looked confused. I smiled at her, allowing my fingers to do something I had wanted since I first saw her.

I gently stroked her cheek, down to her jaw, to her throat, where I kept it. "But then again," I whispered, "Beautiful does not do you justice. You are so much more than merely beautiful, you are radiant." Bella's breath hitched and her heart sped up. I almost smirked at the effect I was having on her.

I moved closer to Bella, moving my hand to cup her face, and just stared into her eyes. Her wide, doe-like, angelic eyes.

"Seth?" She asked, her voice slightly shaky, "I don't...understand?" She didn't understand. Of course she didn't. She got that I was a wolf, but she didn't understand that she was my mate. That I _loved_ her. That I would _always_ love her.

"Beautiful Bella," I whispered, moving so that we were both kneeling. I took her arms and wound them around my neck, where, much to my delight, she kept them. I encircled her small waist with my arms and looked into her eyes. "Bella," I didn't know what else to say. We stayed like that, just gazing at each other before I noticed something.

I had Bella in my arms while I was in nothing but PJ pants and Bella was in an over-sized t-shirt that, when her arms were raised, like they were, hitched up to tease me with a barely there glance of black lace. Before I let my body react to her, I gently leaned in to rest my forehead against hers. I knew she needed some sort of explanation.

"I'm drawn to you; I don't think I can stay away." I told her. I felt her fingers glide through my hair and I almost groaned, but I kept quiet, keeping my eyes on her.

"I'm drawn to you too. I don't know why...I just feel like I need to be close to you. I-" She cut herself off, looking down. I was curious as fuck to hear what she was going to say next. I gently grabbed her chin and brought her eyes back to mine.

"You what, Bella?" I asked, my voice low. She shivered, and I didn't know if it was from the cold or not.

"I...I feel an ache when I'm not with you. At first I didn't think anything of it, it was barely there, but it got worse. When I left the living room to go to bed I almost turned back around so I could sit next to you, to feel you. I don't know what's happening." She looked so vulnerable, so innocent. I bit back a growl of satisfaction.

"Bella, I feel the same way too. For me...well let's just say it's what you feel, only intensified." I didn't want to scare her by telling her that she was it for me, but I wasn't going to lie either. If she asked me a question, I would answer. She looked conflicted, so I put my arms back around her waist and brought her closer to me. She made a small appreciative noise in the back of her throat.

"Seth?" She asked, hesitantly. I looked down at her curiously.

"Yeah?"

"Can I try something?" She bit her lip nervously. I didn't hesitate before I answered.

"Anything." She smiled slightly before leaning in. She was going to kiss me? My mind went into overdrive. Instead she ducked her head and pressed into the crook of my neck. The movement brought her even closer to me, and I could feel her body against mine. I sighed happily. This was almost as good as kissing Bella would be. Almost.

**Okay, so that was chapter four! Hope you liked it! Now I got some reviews asking if Sam was going to imprint on Leah – The answer? NO! He will imprint on Emily, although she will be related to one of the other wolves instead of the Clearwaters. Leah...well I still need to figure that out, but I think she will remain in the dark about the wolves the entire story. This will not be like my other story, Paul's Girl, and not everyone, or almost everyone, will imprint. In fact only two, possibly three, will. They will date, but not imprint. Now Review and let me know what you think! **


	5. Meetings

**I am so sorry for the wait! So much has been happening and I have not had any time to write! I had a couple of hours free so I parked my ass and wrote this! So, so sorry! Anyways here is chapter five, hope you like it! **

**Chapter 5**

**Meetings **

**Bella's POV **

Seth and I knelt there, on his front porch, just holding each other. I was confused, about my feelings and his, but I was content. I didn't know how long we had stayed there, a while I think, before he pulled away slightly. My head left his shoulder so I could see his face. His beautiful, perfect face.

When I met Seth's gaze his eyes softened. He looked at me with, what I imagine, the same look I was giving him. His arms never strayed away from my waist as he held me firmly and I left my arms around his neck, my fingers tangled in his hair.

"Bella," Seth's voice, low and soothing, sounded around me. I tilted my head slightly and he spoke again. "So radiant. Bella." I don't know who he was talking to. Me or himself.

I removed a hand from his hair and lightly grazed my fingers down the back of his neck and then over his shoulder, down his chest, to his waist, where I kept it. As I was doing this Seth's eyes closed and a sigh escaped his lips. I smiled as I moved my other hand to rest on his cheek. As soon as I made contact with his face his eyes popped open.

Seth's eyes were wide, disguised by dilation, and his grip on my waist tightened slightly. I had this urge to kiss him. To claim him. What the fuck is wrong with me? I needed to move away, to clear my head, but Seth's arms were like steel cables around me.

"No." Was all he said as he pulled me closer to him. I looked into his eyes, which were suddenly closer to me, and melted a little bit. His eyes were blazing with emotions I couldn't decipher and his face was set in determination. I bit my lip as I continued staring into his eyes.

"Bella..." His voice was a conflicted groan. The sound of it made my cheeks flush and my heart beat pick up. As if he could hear it, which for all I knew he could, he smirked down at me. As if he wanted to test a theory he gently stroked my cheek and let his fingers catch my chin gently.

If I wasn't careful I was going to jump him.

It was still pitch black outside, the only light coming from the moon, which made the scene even more...romantic? Was this romance? I had never dated anyone in Phoenix so I was completely unused to these emotions. My heart was still pounding as Seth gazed at me.

"Bella, I-" He cut himself off and looked at the ground. I was curious to see what he was going to say.

"Seth?" I asked quietly, taking his hand in mine. "Are you all right?"

"Sometimes." He whispered. I couldn't help but smile at that. The same response that I had given him earlier. I was about to reply when I remembered something. Fuck! I'm in a t-shirt and black lace panties. Fuck! I stiffened in Seth's arms and blushed like mad.

I had, of course, noticed Seth's missing shirt but had thought nothing of it. Until now.

Seth must have sensed my change because he let his arms drop. He looked at me with wide eyes, a look of panic on his face.

"Bella? What's wrong? Did I do something? I'm so sorry!" He looked frantic as he rambled off questions and declarations.

"No…it's just that I didn't exactly expect company out here, and well…" I trailed off, my eyes glued on the moon above us. Seth was silent for a moment before he muttered an embarrassed 'oh'.

I was going to say something to interrupt the awkward silence when a huge yawn took over. I blinked away the tears that came with it and looked at Seth, who was smiling softly at me. "We should get back to bed." He said, taking my hand and leading me to the door.

I liked the feeling of my hand in his. It was nice, warm. It made me feel secure and, well, wanted. I relished in the feeling.

Another yawn took over and I swayed, my lack of sleep catching up to me. Seth put a strong, secure arm around my waist and all but carried me upstairs. When we got to Leah's slightly open door his arm tightened, almost as if he didn't want the contact to end.

I bit my lip and looked up at him. He smiled down at me and led me to Leah's bed, where she was knocked out cold. She wouldn't hear a thing. "Good night," Seth whispered softly. I was about to reply when I felt his warm, soft lips on my forehead. I couldn't help the sigh of pleasure that escaped my lips. "I'll see you in the morning." That was the last thing I heard before my head hit the pillow and I was asleep, my head filled with dreams of Seth.

**Seth's POV **

After I brought Bella upstairs I went to my room to get some sleep. Truth be told I was exhausted, even if I was elated at the same time. My mind never once drifted from Bella as I fell asleep, my ears listening to her even breaths and her rhythmic heart beat. My perfect lullaby.

(Skip to morning)

I woke up around nine to the sound of squealing. It sounded like Bella so I bolted out of bed and quietly walked downstairs where I found my mom and her hugging. They were always close, like my mom had another daughter, and Bella had another mom.

"Bella! It's so good to see you! I missed you!" My mom was gushing. I could tell Bella was happy as well.

"I missed you too, Sue! You to Harry!" She added as she left my mom's arms and walked into my dad's. I still had to tell him about imprinting on my alpha's little sister.

The only people in my family that knew about the pack are dad and I. He knew because he was one of the elder's on the council, along with Billy Black, and Old Quil. He looked up and saw me and nodded.

"Morning son," He said, moving towards the coffee pot.

"Morning dad, mum." I said, smiling at them, before addressing Bella. "Morning Bella." She smiled and bed me a good morning as well. After a moment I addressed my dad.

"Hey, dad, you mind If I talk to you for a minute?" Dad seemed to know something was up and nodded, leading me outside. Once the door was closed behind us he looked at me, concern on his face.

"Anything wrong?" He asked. I shook my head and let the goofy grin I had been keeping at bay go.

"Nope. Completely opposite. I have huge news for you. I imprinted." Dad looked shocked, his eyes going huge.

"Imprinted? Really? I thought that was just a legend. Are you sure?" He fired off the questions faster than I could answer.

"Yes, I'm sure. More than sure. It's not just a legend." I paused for a moment before I spoke again. "In fact it hurts like a bitch to be away from her."

"Who is she?" Dad asked, a grin spreading his face. I could tell that he was happy for me.

"Bella." Dad paused, looked flabbergasted.

"Bella? Really? How'd Sam take that?" He said, chuckling. I shook my head, looking down.

"Bad, at first. But he has bigger things to worry about. When he and Bella were at the store, before I imprinted, they ran into some of the Cullens. Turns out Bella knew 'bout vampires. They killed her mom." Dad gasped, his eyes growing sad.

"They called a meeting, Sam had it last night, I need to get the brief soon, but they made him get Bella to tell us how she knew, so he explained the whole wolf thing to her. She knows about us as well."

"Are you going to tell her soon?" Dad asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, it hurts to much not to. I talked to her last night, told her that I was drawn to her, and she said she felt the same. That it hurt her to be away from me. By the sounds of the legends, it is only going to get worse if I don't tell her. I cannot cause her pain, it would kill me."

"That's good. Now I know that you know that I love Bella like a daughter. If you hurt her in any way I will kick your ass. I'm sure Leah, Sam and half the pack will help. Now go see Sam and get the brief on that meeting, and tell him the council will need to speak to him later on today." With that he walked back inside, leaving me to phase.

**Sam's POV (after Bella left with Leah for their sleepover) **

I groaned, watching Leah and Bells leave the house. I was worried about Bella and her nightmares.

Seth left shortly after, promising me to keep an eye on Bella. I gritted my teeth, trying to be civil and not make Bella mad at me. That shit is just plain scary. The rest of the pack was still here with me, surprisingly quiet, probably from what they heard, and awaited instructions.

"Okay guys, we have to call a meeting with the Cullen's." I muttered. They pack groaned, but got up anyways. I grabbed my cell and scrolled through my contacts until I found the one I wanted.

"Hello, Sam." Dr. Carlisle Cullen said, his voice natural.

"Hello." I replied stiffly. "You son demanded a meeting regarding my sister, I would like to call it tonight so we can get it over with."

"Of course! We'll meet you on the Eastern border line in half an hour." I didn't bother replying before I clicked the phone. I motioned to the boys to follow me and we all phased and waited for the leeches.

They soon joined us, spreading out over their side of the border line. The leader stepped forward with the queer one, who growled at the though, and smiled in welcome.

I bit back an angry snarl. What is this, a casual get together for tea and fucking biscuits? The rest of the pack had similar thoughts going on in their minds.

_Jake, I want you to phase human with me. Everybody else, stay as you are. Don't relax, even for a second. –Me. _

There was a courses of 'yes Sam's' as Jake and I went further into the forest to phase. We came back, in cut-offs, to stand before the vampires.

"Good, let's get started!" Carlisle said, gleefully. I narrowed my eyes, but remained silent. "So, Sam, please tell us how you sister knows about us." He insisted, seeing that I would not talk unless he asked.

"My sister's mother was killed by vampires, something I was not aware of until today, and she bore witness to it. She didn't figure it out until today. It's you features that gave it away." I said it grudgingly, not wanting to betray my sister by telling her story.

"Hmm, interesting. She will not tell?" Carlisle asked.

"She will not. She is…mated to one of us. She is bound to the tribes magic now. She will never tell a soul." I grit it out, but glared menacingly at the fucking Cullen's.

"What do you mean mated?" Queerward asked, his voice high and prissy. Fuck, he sounded vaguely like the little black haired one that looked like a prepubescent boy. "I do not!" He snarled, very girly-like. I smirked, but said nothing.

"He means," Jake said, speaking for the first time, "That the Beta, who is obviously absent, imprinted. They are bound." I threw him an annoyed look, but remained silent. I knew Fuckward was getting an earful about imprinting out of the packs mind when he muttered 'fascinating' under his breath.

"So when a wolf is imprinted, can his imprint reject him?" Fuckward asked. I narrowed my eyes and silently thought 'why'.

"Because, she's beautiful. There are many…_people_ who would want her." I saw red. I started shaking, baring my teeth and that little shit. Jake grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

"If you ever even look at her I will tear out your frozen heart and shove it down your fucking throat!" Edward had the good sense to look scared, and the other Cullen's mines the leader and his mate, hissed at me. The pack snarled, viciously, and they backed off a bit.

"Now," I said, looking at the leader, "With an imprint in the pack the treaty becomes more vital. If you, or any of you _family_, break the treaty, even a little, its war. If Seth feels that Bella is in danger not even I could control him. And a wolf who is fuelled by fear for his imprint cannot be stopped, no matter the number of his opponents. Just a fair warning." I turned to go, trying to tune out the whiney voices of the blond and the mutant elf.

We went our separate ways once back in La Push, all going home to sleep, and I crashed right away. I suddenly felt exhausted, it's been a long day. Poor Bella. I wonder how she is going to take the imprint? I wonder how Seth is dealing? I may be pissed at him, but he is my best friend. I care about him, second only to Bells.

**(Next morning) **

Seth came over the next day, Bella was still at his house, to get the brief on the meeting. We phased so I could just show him and, if he wasn't already in wolf form, he would have phased out of anger.

_That fucker said that? I'm going to fucking kill him!_ –Seth

_Calm down, he will never hurt her. I explained how the treaty is stronger than ever now that there is an imprint in the pack. _–Me

Seth calmed down some, but he was restless. I could, since we were phased, feel the pain her was in being away from Bells. The shit fucking hurt. I felt bad for him, and for her.

_She said it hurts her, too._ –Seth

_Huh?_ –Me

_Being apart. She says it hurts. We talked some last night. She told me she's drawn to me and she feels safe with me_. –Seth

I didn't know what to say, so I remained silent, allowing him his privacy while I phased out.

**So that was chapter five! Please let me know what you think in a review! Please? Reviews give me motivation to write! Things are slowing back down and since it is summer I will have more time to write! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Imprint

**I am so sorry for my lack of updates! It's been forever, but my computer crashed and then once I got it fixed I lost the three chapters I had written ahead, so I tried rewriting them, but I just couldn't. I then developed major writers bloc, so I just finished this chapter today (I parked my ass down and wrote it, so sorry if it is not so good). Okay, so I was going through some feedback (Thank you all for your reviews) and it looks like you don't want Sam to imprint, you want it to be super rare, and I kind of agree now that I think about it, so Sam will NOT imprint! Only Seth! **

**Chapter Six **

**Imprint **

**Seth's POV **

Sam told me all about the meeting with the vamps and boy was I pissed. The girly-boy must really be suicidal. If he, or any of them for that matter, ever even look at Bella the wrong way there will be hell to pay. She is mine to keep safe, and keep her safe I most defiantly will.

I had had a meeting with my dad and the rest of the elders about the imprint. They were all slightly shocked that I was the first, not Sam, but who am I to complain? I get my soul mate, my world, without having to look.

I felt a smile creeping along my lips at the thought of soul mates. Bella and I were defiantly soul mates, made to fit each other perfectly.

After the meeting I was heading home, desperately hoping to catch Bella before she left to get some relief from the pain that my absence from her side caused me. When I walked through the door the first thing I heard was Leah's whining voice.

"But Bella we can't just stay here all day!"

I heard Bella sigh. "I'm sorry Leah, I just don't feel very well. I think I'm going to call Sam to come get me." Her voice was slightly rough and the sound made my jaw set.

I decided to make my presence known to the girls so I waked in the living room, where Leah was standing over Bella, who was on the couch hugging a pillow to her stomach, and spoke. "I can drive you home Bella."

Big doe eyes met mine and she smiled slightly. The pain in my chest had subsided greatly, but was not completely dormant, upon seeing my mate.

"Thank you Seth." My radiant angel said in her soft, melodic voice. I saw her bag already packed by the couch and picked it up before offering her a hand to get off the couch. After she was on her feet and said goodbye to Leah we left to go to my truck.

I placed Bella's bag in the truck bed and helped her into the high seat, relishing in the skin to skin contact between our hands. After Bella was buckled I walked to the driver's side and put the truck in gear.

"Feeling any better?" I asked, curious to see if her pain went away the same way mine did. She was looking at me, studying my face, before she spoke.

"Yes, almost like I was never in pain to start with. After you left, well I felt so empty. My chest hurt, I can't explain it at all." She blushed slightly, looking down.

I didn't reply, not knowing what to say and the rest of the drive was silent.

I parked outside of Sam's house and moved to get Bella's bag before helping her out of the truck. I heard the sigh of relief leave her lips when our hands connected and hid a smile. I made her feel better.

I didn't let go of her hand as we walked to Sam's door. She turned to me with her free hand on the handle. "Would you like to come in?" She asked; her voice smooth and quiet. I smiled softly and nodded, my hand gently squeezing hers.

Sam was out, his truck was gone and there was no trace of heartbeat, other than mine and Bella's, in the house. I followed close behind her to the kitchen where she dropped my hand. "Can I get you something?" She asked, toying with her bottom lip between her teeth.

I bit back a groan at this. She had no clue what she did to me. Not a damn idea. She would though. Soon. I was going to tell her, everything. I had too. She was in pain being left in the dark. Pain caused by me. The mere thought of me putting my Bella in pain was enough to cause a growl to build up in my throat. To distract me from my rage I answered Bella in the most relaxed voice I could master.

"No, thank you." She smiled at me from beneath her lashes, a shy smile playing on her exquisite lips.

"Would you like to sit?" She asked, already walking towards the living room. I didn't answer, just followed her. I could hear her heart, which was faster than usual, as my shoulder brushed hers. I allowed my hand to rest on her shoulder before slowly slipping down to grasp her small hand in mine, intertwining our fingers.

Bella looked over at me, her beautiful brown eyes wide with surprise at my action. I smiled at her, and finally allowed my self-control to slip a little bit. I leant down and kissed her hairline softly. It was just a quick peck, but it had my lips on fire. My body taut with desire.

Bella's face flushed slightly and her eyes widened. We were now standing in front of the sofa so I sat down, leading Bella to sit next to me.

Bella's eyes kept wandering to me before she snapped them away again, almost like she was trying not to look at me. I, on the other hand, openly stared at her. I waited until the next time her eyes met mine and, before she had the chance to look away, I gently grabbed her chin, keeping my eyes locked on hers.

"Bella, I need to talk to you about some…things. I…" I trailed off, resisting the urge to fidget nervously.

"Seth?" Her voice was tense, her body ridged. She was distressed. Damn it, I am not doing a good job at this. I took a deep breath and spoke, my voice slightly course.

"Bella, I imprinted. On you." She looked confused, her eyes never wavering from mine. She didn't speak, just waited patiently for me to continue.

"Imprinting is something wolves do. Well no, it's not. It is very rare. Very…special. I am the first one in generations to imprint." I moved my hand from her chin to her hands, which I took lovingly between my own.

"Imprinting is when your soul finds its counterpart. When your soul expands beyond yourself, it combines with your imprint's. Our souls, Bella, recognize each other. You are it for me. You, and only you, can ever touch my heart, you already have. I know this is strange, but Bella, I am bound to you, please say you'll accept me."

"Does…is…I…is this why it hurts? To be away from you? Because our souls are bound?" She asked, breaking eye contact.

"Yes, and that is part of the reason I am telling you this now. The longer I wait, the more it will hurt. I can't, won't, see you hurt. Not over me." I paused, thinking of what to say, when Bella shifted, moving her hands from mine. At first I felt rejected, my heart plummeted and my eyes shut, trying to block the agony. Then my angel, my Bella, touched my cheek.

**Bella's POV **

My spiralled out of comprehension as I tried to grasp what Seth was telling me. I could tell he was being sincere, his eyes were so genuine as he spoke that I had no doubt in what he was saying, but it still astounded me.

The more I thought about it, the more I liked it. It explained why it hurt to be away from him, why I felt so safe, so cherished when I was with him. It explained to me why I yearned for his touch, his…well everything. Why I wanted him. And I do, want him I mean.

"I can't, won't, see you hurt. Not over me." Those are the words that made me move, made me break my hands away from his. I saw Seth shut his eyes; as if I was causing him pain…it broke me. I gingerly raised my hand to his cheek, feeling the roughness of his five o'clock shadow.

"Seth," I say, my voice just barely audible. Seth's eyes snapped open, connecting intimately with mine. I took a deep breath, noticing how good he smells, musky, masculine, and clear my throat. "I accept it. I accept _you_."

The look of pure joy on Seth's face was enough to make my breath hitch. _He_ was the radiant one, and he awed me.

Before I had much time to think he scooped me up in his arms, effortlessly I might add, and spun me around, a breathtaking smile gracing his face. When he stopped spinning he did not let me go, merely placed my feet back on the ground. He looked so deeply into my eyes I felt as though he could see through me, like I was transparent. The feeling, oddly, was not unpleasant. Quit the opposite.

"Bella," Seth's voice held such an onslaught of emotion. It stunned me that his emotions were for me. But who was I to complain. His hands left my waist and moved to cup my cheeks. He was gentle, as if I were made of porcelain, as he stroked my cheekbones with his thumbs. "Thank you."

I was about to reply, but his face was suddenly descending towards me. I knew this was it, he was going to kiss me. In an effort to reach his lips faster I stood up on my tippy toes, my arms sliding around his neck. Then he was there.

At first it was a mere brush of his lips across mine, soft, careful, like a painters stroke, but when the descended a second time there was more passion behind it.

Seth's lips were warm, hot even, atop mine. They were also smooth, moist and perfect. I sighed as I felt his tongue caress my lower lip, pleading with me to let him enter. I did, almost immediately.

His tongue swept into my mouth, expertly exploring my willing cavern. I lost myself in him. His hands moved from my cheeks, one to the back of my neck, and the other to my waist, just above my hip. When it was clear that he was not going to be the one to break off the kiss I reluctantly did, the need for air too much.

We were both panting, our lips slightly swollen. I smiled shyly up at him from beneath my lashes, unsure of what to do.

Seth, still holding me against him, kissed my forehead before resting his cheek atop my head. I smiled to myself, inhaling his heavenly scent. Imprint or no, I knew I would fall for him either way, and I could feel myself falling fast.

**Seth's POV **

Bella accepted me. My Bella said yes. My mind was on overdrive, unable to keep a coherent thought as I kissed Bella with all the tenderness and care I could muster. I was determined not to break the kiss, no, I was unable to break the kiss. For me, the need for air was nothing compared to the need for her. My Bella. My mate.

After what felt like an eternity she broke it off, panting. I could see her lips swell, her cheeks flushed. She looked perfect. Mouth-watering. I gently kissed her forehead before resting my cheek atop her head. I could hear her inhaling my scent, and I smiled. She smelled fantastic to me as well. Cherry blossoms and vanilla. Perfect.

After a few minutes of holding my girl I backed away slightly. She looked up at me with a smile. I grinned down at her, before taking her hand and leading her to her kitchen. I put on the kettle for tea and leaned against the counter.

Bella was sitting at the table, playing idly with the hem of her shirt, when I heard Sam's truck engine. I knew Bella couldn't hear it yet, so I took advantage of the fact. "Bella, can you watch the kettle? I'll be back in a minute; I need to talk to Sam about something." She looked confused, but then she heard the engine. She nodded and I left the room, the ache nowhere near as bad now that I had told her, but it was still there, just a reminder of what I had to go home to.

Sam had just gotten out of his truck when he saw me. He looked confused, but greeted me with a small smile. "Hi."

"Hey." I was nervous, but I continued walking towards him, where he was leaning on his truck. "I need to talk to you."

"Is something wrong?" He asked, his voice going into alpha mode. I shook my head trying to calm him.

"I am not speaking to you as my alpha. I am speaking to you as a friend, as my imprints brother." He nodded and I continued. "She knows. Sam, I couldn't keep it from her. It was hurting her, and you know that it hurts like a motherfucker from my thoughts. I couldn't keep her in pain, it was within my power to stop it."

Sam's jaw was clenched as I spoke, but he nodded, not meeting my eyes. "I know…thanks. For not letting her be in pain I mean, she's had enough of that to last her a lifetime. Maybe two. I have already given you the speech, so you know what will happen to you if you hurt her. I just don't want to lose her. Or you, your my best friend."

I felt bad for him, I really, truly do. He feels like I, his best friend, am taking away his baby sister, who he loves more than anyone in the world. "You won't lose either of us. I won't let it happen. Never." He held my gaze for a moment before smiling.

"Thanks, man. Guess I'm just getting old and senile." The thought made me smirk.

"Well if you're gettin' old and senile that means I'm not far behind, so slow the fuck down!" He laughed and I joined him. "Come on, Bella and I made tea." We walk into the house together and headed to the kitchen.

**Okay! There is chapter six…So so sorry it was so late! I will update much more frequently now, I promise! Any ways, please REVIEW! It has come to my attention that you guys don't want Sam to imprint? LET ME KNIW IN YOUR REVIEWS! **


	7. Big Bad Wolf

**I'm back! I am so sorry for the extended delay! I will truly try to update more often! I am really excited to be back though, and I hope that you like this chapter! This is dedicated to everyone who has done me the amazing honor of reviewing this story! **

**Chapter Seven **

**Big Bad Wolf **

**Seth's POV **

The days after I told my Angel about the imprint have been pure bliss. My pack brothers took great joy in commenting about my being 'whipped', but honestly I couldn't say too much, I am whipped.

Bella is perfect. Anything we do together is so easy, so natural. She such a genuinely wonderful person, and wears her heart on her sleeve. She's so easy to read. She had been worried about telling Leah and Sam, but no worries there. Sam had talked to her and said that he was okay with it so long as he doesn't lose her. She had gotten a bit emotional and promised him that nothing would ever make him lose her.

It was such a touching moment, another thing that the pack liked to tease Sam about. I didn't say anything however. It was probably a bad idea to piss him off, the brother of my imprint and the alpha of the pack.

Leah was a whole other story. She had taken one look at Bella and I and had jumped all over the place chanting 'Sethy and Bellsie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' over and over. My parents had been happy, especially my dad whom knew about the imprint. My mom was yet another person that threatened to castrate me if I were to hurt Bella.

"Seth, bro, come on! Sheesh, I know your mind is full of Bella and love poems, but seriously! FOCUS!" Jared jibed, punching me in the arm. I woke from my stupor and punched him back.

"Yeah. Yeah. Fuck off man. And I do not have poems in my head, I am not Queerward." Jake, and Paul all laughed along with us.

"Shit man, have you seen that new car he got? The fucking thing all but spews rainbows and unicorns out the exhaust. A Volvo?" The four of us laughed again at the vampire's expense. I turned my focus back to the video game we were playing and checked my score. I was getting my ass handed to me. No wonder Jared had gotten me out of my thoughts since he was on my team.

After about ten minutes of intense gun shooting Jared's phone went off. He looked at the number and immediately picked it up.

"Hello?" He said, trying, and epically failing, to sound blasé.

"Hey Jared," A feminine voice sounded from the other line, "I was just wondering if you wanted to get together tonight and do something?" From the look on the fuckers face one might have thought her won the lottery.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" He glanced at us and saw our shit eating grins before speaking again. "Ah, can I call you back in like ten minutes, I just have to finish up here then I'm free for the rest of the night."

"Sure, talk to you later."

"Yeah, bye babe." He hung up the phone and glared at us. "Not a word." He said sternly.

Jake and Paul looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Aww, wittle Jared is growing up!" Jake said in a fake weepy tone.

"Yeah, it felt like just yesterday he was asking me which isle to buy condoms in…" Paul took on a mock thoughtful face before speaking again. "Yeah, poor little thing, he never even bought them since it was a pretty cashier. If I remember correctly he asked me to do it for him, but I told him to grow a pair. How long ago was that Jared? A month?"

"Fuck off, it was over two years ago." Jared said grouchily. "Now I'm going. Bye."

"Make sure you cover your wacker before you attack her!" Jake said to her retreating back.

"Yeah, you can't go wrong if you cover your dong!" Paul said, smirking. Not to be outdone Jake came up with another one.

"Don't be a fool, vulcanize your tool."

"Cape your throbber before you bob her."

"House your noodle then release your strudel."

"She won't bristle if you wrap your whistle."

"It's always funky to cage your monkey!" It had turned into a competition between the two and I had to shake my head at Jake's last one.

"That's just weird Jake. Seriously? 'It's always funky to cage your monkey'? I don't know what kind of shit you have happening down there but…" I was cut off by Jake smacking me upside the head.

"Shut it Lover-Boy." I rolled my eyes and stood up off the couch.

"I'm going to head off to go see Bella. Bye guys." I nodded to Paul and Jake and left the house, and jogged to Sam's place. When I got there I only heard on heartbeat so I knew Bella was alone. I opened the door as stealthily as I could, which was very stealthy, and followed her alluring scent to the laundry room. She was folding towels while listening to the radio.

I walked behind her and put my hands on her hips and kissed her neck softly. "Hey Angel," I spoke as softly as I could in her ear. She jumped a little before she turned around and up her arms around my neck.

"Hey. What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here or anything, I'm just curious." I laughed and leant down to put my face in the crook of her neck.

"I just couldn't stay away. And the guys started a condom slogan war." Bella laughed before turning serious.

"Glove your pecker before you check her." I burst out laughing and Bella joined in with her peals of giggles. I kissed her nose before taking her hand and leading her away from her chores.

"Let's do something today." I said, a smile on my face. She looked up at me with those huge eyes and smiled coyly.

"And what, Mr. Clearwater, do you want to do?" Her voice had gone down a few octaves making her sound almost seductive. I grinned at her before picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder. She squealed, wriggling around aimlessly. "Seth!" She laughed, hitting my back.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"Don't you 'yes' me! Put me down!" I smirked as she tried to wiggle her way out of my grasp again.

"Well I could, but where would be the fun in that?" I teased, adjusting her slightly so she would be more comfortable. The movement ended with my hand on her thigh, which was bare because she was wearing a pair of rather sexy jean shorts.

I heard Bella huff playfully. "Okay Mr. Big Bad Wolf. Just please don't eat me!" She said, her voice imitating a little girl's. Her words had immediate effect on me. I stifled a groan when I felt her finger weave themselves through my belt loops.

I had made it where I wanted to be, Bella's room, and I carefully dumped her on the bed. She grabbed me and pulled me down with her so I was resting, carefully, on top of her. She smiled cheekily.

"Looks like the Big Bad Wolf's got me!" I growled playfully and swooped down and caught her lips with mine.

"Your right, Little Girl. There is nowhere for you to go." Her heart stuttered and I smelt a wave of her arousal. I could not stop myself from taking a huge lungful of my new favorite scent. "Hmmm," I hummed in her ear, "Smells like someone likes that idea." I kissed her ear then blew on it and her arousal became even stronger. I could not help my satisfied smirk.

Her small hands came to my hair and she tugged, pulling my head up to hers. Her eyes held a passion that almost knocked the breath out of me. She bit her lip, he full, red, perfect bottom lip as she looked into my eyes. I couldn't take it, I needed to taste her.

I captured her lips with mine, kissing her hard and rough, but making sure it was not too much for her, apparently it wasn't because she kissed me with as much force as she was capable with. My inner wolf was howling in delight at Bella's actions. After what seemed like eternity I broke away from her lips to allow us to catch our breath, but my lips did not leave her skin. I kissed down her throat hungrily, loving the shudders of ecstasy I was pulling from my mate.

"God, Seth!" She sighed, moving her head so I had better access.

"Hmmm, yes, Little Girl?" I pulled away and grinned wickedly at her. She looked absolutely delectable. Her long, lush hair was sprawled across the pillow, her cheeks were pink, her eyes were wide and held an erotic fire, her lips were red and slightly swollen, and her chest was heaving. She didn't reply, just looked deeply into my eyes. I decided to play with her a little bit more. "See something you like Angel?"

"Yes," She murmured softly, her voice slightly husky, "I see something I like _very_ much." I smirked at her and let a finger slowly trace her bottom lip. I almost passed out when her little tongue came out to taste me.

"Fuck!" I hissed before I slammed my lips back on hers. I let some of my weight rest on her and I'm sure she could feel my throbbing desire for her against her hip.

Her hands moved up and down my back before he grabbed the hem of my shirt and tugged. I pulled away just long enough to get it over my head before I descended on her again. Her smell was so overwhelming, so thick, that it was making my brain hazy. All I could think about was the feel of my mate. _My mate_. The thought send shivers down my spine and an almost feral growl from my chest.

Bella moaned in my mouth and her nails dug into my shoulders lightly. I must have been really out of it because I barely noticed when she flipped us around so she was on top of me. She straddled my stomach and leaned down to pepper kisses along my jaw. Her long hair tickled my chest pleasantly as I held onto her hips firmly. She started kissing up my neck, stopping once she got to my ear. She took my lobe between her teeth for a moment before she started whispering.

"My Seth, mine." At the sound of her verbally claiming me I almost passed out. The feelings that were coursing through me were so strong, so intense that it was almost too much. I quickly flipped us back over, resuming my spot over her and kissed her again.

Unlike our previous wild kisses this one was slower, deeper, more intense. After we were almost out of air I pulled away to speak to her. "My Angel, my radiant Bella. My mate, always." I kissed her lips one last time before I rolled over. I kept her tightly in my arms and tucked her head under my chin. I knew that it was too soon to take this any farther, maybe I should not have let it get as far as it had, but the feelings she brought out in me were so…unavoidable. I couldn't have stopped even if I had wanted to.

Bella kissed my chest, above where my heart would be and leant up on her elbow and looked me in the eye. "Seth, I-I…" She looked nervous, "You make me feel so much. You are perfect for me and I can see this, _us_, going places that I have never even though of me going before. I love you."

I cupped her face and looked deep into her eyes, into her soul. "I love more than I can say. You mean everything to me. There isn't one thing about you that I don't love. Your smile, your stubbornness, the way you cherish people that are close to you. I will never stop loving you. Ever. You are my mate and I will protect and adore you until our hearts stop beating."

Bella had tears in her eyes as she looked at me. I took her into my arms and gave her the sweetest kiss we had shared so far. For the rest of the day we stayed in her room in each other's arms just basking in the others presence.

**So what did you think? Was it good? I know it has been a while, and I am really sorry about that! I know I took this a little bit fast, but I just couldn't help it! Please review and let me know if I am going in the right direction! **


End file.
